


Mouths to Feed

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Speed Drabbles (character requests + randomly generated scenario) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU.





	Mouths to Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Characters (Big Mom and Whitebeard) requested by @basically-echidna on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt from the generator: Big Mom and Whitebeard meet during the zombie apocalypse. Whitebeard needs Big Mom's help.

~ Mouths to Feed ~

Although he was loath to ask for help from such a person, Whitebeard would do anything to protect his remaining sons from the undead scourge that plagued their world. So he hesitated for only a moment before calling out to Big Mom for assistance, when his family arrived at the territory she'd fortified.

"Help!" he shouted, knocking on the gate that was set low into the wall. "Please let us in!"

"Oh?" Big Mom called down. "And why should I?"

"There's a zombie horde not far behind us!"

"While that's a very compelling argument... no."

"I understand that you don't trust a former enemy, but please... at least allow my sons inside!"

"You're going to sacrifice yourself to save your children? How noble. But the answer is still no," she replied, with a nasty grin.

Whitebeard banged on the gate with more force.

"They're almost upon us! Are you really going to let all of us die on your doorstep out of spite? Let us in, you witch!"

Big Mom's smile grew wider at the sound of his pleas.

"But if I let you in, then who would feed my poor children?"

~end~


End file.
